The use of hosted computing services, storage, and computing resources has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers, and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, customers, and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The usage of network computing resources allows content providers and customers, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs. However, with the growing use of virtual resources, customers are encountering situations in which managing the virtual resources may be difficult to accomplish, such as configuring, provisioning, and determining computing resources to fit a particular customer application. In many cases, customers transmit requests to provision computing resources such as, for example, virtual machine instances to execute on hardware devices. These virtual machine instances can be automatically scaled or workloads may be balanced between virtual machine instances, enabling the computing resources service provider to accommodate customer needs during the situations requiring modifications to computing capacity. However, the variety of different architectures, the number of computing resources, and types of computing resources a customer may operate creates difficulty in managing these computing resources.